No one else but you
by gemstone01
Summary: Based on the movie No Other Woman. Blaine is cheating on Kurt with Sebastian. Kurt gets suspicious and finds out, that is basically it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Glee is owned by FOX and Ryan Murphy and No Other Woman is produced by Star Cinema and VIVA films.

Yeah I was supposed to be updating My Amnesia Girl but I had to get this one out of my head first. Its more of two chapters only anyway.

**START**

Kurt first noticed the changes in Blaine two weeks after they first made love. It all started with Blaine telling Kurt that Sebastian had this uncle working in the local theatre. Sebastian had said that he can take Blaine there to see if he can be part of that theatre. Blaine was so excited and Kurt thought nothing would happen since the shorter boy already told him that Sebastian meant nothing to him. The curly haired boy became much more distant.

Sure they still kept PDA at minimum when walking down the hallways of McKinley, but during glee rehearsals the usual hand touching every now and then was missing. He tried to ask Blaine about it but the other brushed it off, and would make it up to him by being passionate when they make out in his room.

On that weekend they were supposed to be hanging out but Blaine excused himself saying he needed to go visit his grandparents. Kurt didn't ask him any questions.

On that Monday Santana congratulated him on "marking his territory" so to speak.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't be modest Porcelain; your boy toy has a hickey that could last for days."

"I didn't notice that I was giving him a hickey."

At the stricken look on Kurt's face Santana came into action and dragged him to the parking lot. Once they were sitting down inside her car she began her interrogation.

"Were you the one who gave him that hickey?"

The other shook his head.

"Have you any reason to think that brows is fooling around behind your back?"

Kurt nodded his head and told her all about Sebastian. The way the other was always looking at Blaine and saying sexual things about him. Kurt felt tears about to come out of his eyes as he thought about his boyfriend cheating on him

"Snap out of it Hummel and fight back."

"Why should I fight for something that's supposed to be mine?

"Don't you get it, love is as they say a battlefield if you don't fight back you will lose."

"What should I do?"

"Bury the prissy and bring out the sexy. Find tighter jeans, unbutton your shirts. Do anything to make sure he won't stray."

BLAINE'S WEEKEND

"We shouldn't be doing this." I said as Sebastian alternated between kissing and sucking on my neck up to my collar bone.

Sebastian stared at me his eyes darkened with lust making me groan. "You keep saying that but we keep doing it anyway."

I felt his hands caress my stomach as we kissed, he started to strip me of my pants as I did the same to him.

"This doesn't mean anything Blaine, we're just having fun." Sebastian said reassuring me.

NORMAL POV

Blaine caught up with Kurt in the taller boy's locker during dismissal time. Most of the students are gone by then.

"Hi Kurt." Blaine greeted as he kissed his boyfriend, the other didn't respond to the kiss so Blaine pulled back quickly giving Kurt a questioning look. "Something wrong babe?"

The slender boy turned towards his boyfriend. "Just upset about what coach Sylvester is saying about my dad."

Blaine nodded his head understandingly. "That woman sure is something."

"Speaking of something what's that on your neck?" Kurt watched as Blaine pulled up the collar of his shirt not realizing that the hickey wasn't visible to Kurt in the first place.

"Just a skin rash I got from swimming in the lake. My grandmother warned me not to but I got tempted." Blaine explained.

"You must be prone to temptation then, better be careful Frodo make sure that temptation is worth it." Santana commented as she walked past with Brittany heading for cheerleading practice.

Blaine saw that Kurt had a thoughtful look on his face as he watched Santana's retreating figure. "Everything alright?"

Kurt finished putting back the things he didn't need to his locker and fixed his bag. "She's right though, some temptations are not worth doing. But I guess it depends, some people do temptation even risking something important to them. Are you that kind of person Blaine?"

BLAINE"S POV

"He knows?" Jeff asked through the computer screen.

"I'm not sure." I replied.

"If he's dropping hints like that I think he's suspicious. You better end this now Blaine."

I remained silent as Jeff finished talking.

"Oh no Blaine, just no, are you telling me that you've fallen for Sebastian? What about Kurt?"

I shook my head. "When it comes down to anything I will choose Kurt."

Jeff nodded his head but he still had a suspicious look to his face.

"I love him." I insisted. "Kurt's the one that I love."

NORMAL POV

Blaine decided to go to Sebastian's house the next day after classes to end it. He found him sitting alone in the dining room with a birthday cake in front of him.

"It's your birthday?"

"Obvious much." Sebastian replied staring at the cake.

"Where is everyone, your parents?"

"Who knows, I thought they would be here since its supposed to be a special day and all. But I guess to them its not a special day after all." Sebastian said bitterly.

Blaine felt a pang in his chest as he remembered his own parents disregarding his birthday. "I'll celebrate it with you."

Sebastian laughed. "Are you serious."

Blaine just nodded a determined look on his face. After enjoying the meal they settled down on the couch to watch TV.

"Thank you Blaine, you were the only person willing to spend my birthday with me." Sebastian said as he kissed the shorter boy.

It started softly but then quickly turned passionate. The taller boy pulled Blaine to his room and pushed him down on the bed.

SCENE CHANGE

As Blaine turned on the lights of his room he was surprised to see Kurt sitting on the bed. The taller boy had on boxers and a shirt with all the buttons undone.

"Welcome home." Kurt greeted as he went closer to Blaine to kiss him passionately.

Blaine gently pushed him off but he still had his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "What's going on Kurt?"

Kurt shrugged. "I just wanted to surprise you." He started to kiss Blaine's neck but stopped when he smelled a different cologne on his boyfriend. Kurt looked at Blaine. "Are you not in the mood?"

"I'm just tired Kurt, and I also need to take a shower." Blaine explained.

"Is there someone else? Is it Sebastian?" Kurt asked seriously.

Blaine shook his head. "There is no one else Kurt, just you. Sebastian is just a friend. Now I should go take a shower, and after that we could cuddle."

The shorter boy started to go to the shower, he turned back to see that Kurt was just standing in the middle of his room, his back turned towards him. "Kurt I love you." Blaine said firmly but Kurt didn't reply.

**STOP **

Tell me what you think please. Off to type the next chapter to My Amnesia Boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Glee is owned by FOX and Ryan Murphy and No Other Woman is produced by Star Cinema and VIVA films.

This was supposed to be the last chapter but my brain got fried. Sorry guys. The next chapter would be the last.

**START**

As Kurt walked the hallways of McKinley he caught appreciative glance from girls and even guys, though they would later deny it if asked. He was wearing black skintight jeans that shows off his ass perfectly and accentuates his legs; at the top he was wearing a simple blue button down shirt with the top three buttons undone showing of flawless milky white skin. He was also adding an extra sway to his hips making one of the hockey players walk straight to the wall of lockers.

Kurt acted like he didn't notice but he was quaking inside, he was so not used to having those kinds of looks thrown his way. Hell he didn't even dress like this; he was missing all of his layers. As he came to his locker he bended down a little to put down his bag and a wolf whistle was heard, turning around he saw that it was Noah and Finn.

Noah was wearing an appreciative look while Finn had a horrified look on his face, the latter quickly took off his hoodie to wrap it around Kurt. "Aren't you cold Kurt, you should be feeling cold. Puck he should be feeling the cold right?"

Kurt pushed off the hoodie. "What is wrong with you Finn?"

"No the question is what is wrong with you? What are you wearing?" Finn countered as he tried to wrap the hoodie around Kurt again, which was pushed off again.

"They're what you call clothes Finn." Kurt answered. "Why? Don't you like them?"

"I do." Puck answered grinning while Finn shot him a dirty look.

"Why thank you Noah, see Finn Noah likes it."

"Who cares what he thinks its Puck, he likes everything that looks sexy." Finn replied.

Kurt smiled at that. "You think I look sexy?" He asked with a teasing tone to his voice.

Finn became flustered. "Wait..I…..I mean that….No….Okay you're just teasing me I'm not gonna answer that I'm your brother."

Puck started to chuckle as Kurt turned towards his locker to take the books that he needed for this morning.

"So what made you decide to drop the layers?" Puck asked as he leaned in the locker next to Kurt.

"I just want to try to be more adventurous. I mean its senior year I should change some things." Kurt replied.

Puck nodded his head. "I hear you."

"Could you at least button up?" Finn asked as he reached out to button Kurt's shirt and he was rewarded with a slap to the hands.

"No Finn." Kurt replied with an edge to his voice.

"Fine but Blaine better be always at your side, where is he anyway?" Finn asked as he searched the hallways.

"I don't know." Kurt said as he was reminded of the feeling of rejection last night. He didn't wait for Blaine to come out of the shower he just immediately went to his car and went home. He ignored his boyfriends texts and missed calls.

"There he is." Finn said and Kurt turned to his left to see Blaine walking towards them.

"Hi guys." Blaine greeted. "Hey Kurt…wow." The shorter man's gaze lingered from Kurt's exposed chest to his legs and up again.

Puck sniggered at the amazed look on Blaine's face. "Looks like someone's gonna get some tonight."

Finn pulled the mohawked boy away. "Dude I did not need to hear that."

As Finn and Puck walked away Kurt busied himself in arranging the books in his bag. Blaine tried to take his hand but he pulled away with the pretense of arranging something in his locker.

Blaine didn't try to take his hand again. "You were gone when I got out of the shower last night."

"I know." Kurt replied as he shut his locker still not looking at Blaine.

"Kurt are you mad at me?" Blaine asked imploringly, wishing that Kurt would look at him.

"I don't know. Should I be?" Kurt counter-asked. _'Tell me the truth Blaine.'_

"I was just tired last night okay, I was with the warblers." Blaine said, well one warbler. "Please just look at me Kurt."

The other complied. "You know how much I miss them, I just wanted to see them so badly." Blaine said sincerely.

Kurt nodded his head. "Okay."

Blaine smiled. "You're not mad at me anymore?"

Kurt shook his head smiling slightly. "No."

Blaine hugged him tightly. "I'll make it up to you okay. I have the house to myself this weekend and we're going to spend it together just the two of us. Come on I'll take you to your class." Blaine said holding out his hand.

Kurt took it and the other squeezed his hand reassuringly.

'_Please don't be lying to me.'_

SCENE CHANGE

Try as he might Kurt can't stay mad at Blaine for too long, that Friday night they stayed up late watching Disney movies and cuddling. As they were on their third movie Kurt heard soft snores coming from Blaine, he shifted and smiled as he saw the peaceful look on Blaine's face.

Kurt's face then turned towards Blaine's cell phone laying on the table which vibrated signaling a message. Gently unwrapping Blaine's arms around him he padded softly to the table to take his boyfriends cell phone.

Seeing Sebastian's name on the screen made him read the message.

I really miss you Blaine, thank you for being

With me last Tuesday being alone

With you was fun

Kurt felt his heart stop at that, Blaine said that he was with the Warblers that Tuesday. He stared at Blaine and padded gently to the bathroom. Once he closed the door gently, with shaking hands he held the phone as he dialed Sebastian's number.

"Hi sexy, I was waiting for a call from you since Wednesday. The night we had was amazing, you're getting really good in bed." Sebastian said.

Kurt had a hand covering his mouth to stifle his sobs.

"When can I see you again? And don't worry about your boyfriend he doesn't have to know….Blaine hello, are you there?"

Kurt ended the call, he didn't know how long he stayed at the bathroom sobbing. But then he snapped out of it. Standing up he stared at himself in the mirror and started to wipe his tears.

Blaine was his, no one was going to take him away. He just needs to show Sebastian that.

Padding towards Blaine he laid down on top of him and started to kiss his neck, the other boy moaned, "Kurt?" he asked groggily.

"I want you Blaine." He said as he kissed him, Blaine responded eagerly and took over the kiss pushing himself up and laying Kurt on the sofa, so that the slender boy was beneath him.

They resumed kissing and Blaine started to unbutton Kurt's shirt. As the shirt was thrown to the floor Blaine started to kiss the exposed chest.

As Blaine busied himself Kurt took the cell phone out of his pocket and once again dialed Sebastian's number, after making sure that the call was accepted he placed the phone on the table.

"Mmmm Blaine." Kurt moaned as Blaine sucked on the sensitive part of his neck.

"God Kurt you're so beautiful, so perfect. I love you so much." Blaine said as he took off his shirt.

(A/N: Yeah this kind of scenes I don't know how to write.)

SEBASTIAN"S POV

I was surprised when Blaine ended the call. What the hell. I was just about to give him a message when my cell phone began to ring. Smiling as I saw Blaine's name I answered it quickly. "Hello Bla-"

"Mmmm Blaine." I heard someone moan on the other end.

"God Kurt you're so beautiful, so perfect. I love you so much." I felt a tightening at my chest as I heard that.

As they continued to moan and groan I ended the call. Sitting up in bed I was shocked at myself. Blaine should mean nothing to me, we're just supposed to be just fooling around. No emotional attachments involved, purely physical. But the fact is when Blaine came to me on my birthday and stayed with me I felt happy…I felt important…I felt loved.

SCENE CHANGE

"So how was the weekend together?" Rachel asked as she and Kurt walked down at the mall.

"It was fine." Kurt replied.

"Just fine? You're not going to gush at how romantic your weekend was?" Rachel prompted.

"No." Kurt said simply before turning towards her. "I need to tell you something."

The slender boy updated Rachel on what has been happening in his relationship with Blaine. After that Rachel had a horrified look on his face. "I can't believe it."

Kurt laughed hollowly. "I want to forget it actually."

"So what are you going to do? Kurt?" Rachel asked since Kurt seemed distracted by something, turning around she saw a tall boy. "Is that?"

Kurt nodded. "I think you should leave me Rachel."

"Off course, see you at school." Rachel walked away.

Sebastian walked in a clothing store and Kurt followed after him, when he saw that Sebastian was reaching for a jacket he also touched it as well.

"Oh hi Sebastian." Kurt said acting surprised. "It's me Kurt you know, Blaine's boyfriend."

"Yeah I remember you, how are you?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm fine, so are you getting this jacket? Because if you're not I'm going to buy it." Kurt said not letting go of the said jacket.

"Yes I am." Sebastian said also not letting go of the clothing.

Kurt sighed. "Too bad I really like this jacket but you were the one who first touched it. You get here first so I won't try to take it away from you. I play fair you see. If someone already owns it you can't just snatch it away right?"

Sebastian just nodded. Kurt seeing that they are both wearing red thought of something. "I hope there is nothing else common about us except the color of our clothes." He said tauntingly.

"We both there is something else common about us." Sebastian said dragging it on as Kurt stared at him with narrowed eyes. "This jacket, I mean we both like it right."

Kurt relaxed and gave the other smile. "Want to get coffee?"

COFFEE SHOP

"So Sebastian how well are you fitting in with the Warblers?"

"Fine all of them are very nice."

Kurt agreed. "Yes they are, you better not take advantage of nice people."

Sebastian stared at him. "Are you trying to imply something?"

Kurt shook his head. "Just stating a fact, nice people are very gullible to others advances. Don't you think so?"

"I can't deny that." Sebastian replied.

"You like nice things don't you?" Kurt said staring at his watch.

"Yeah I do."The taller man replied. "They're my guilty pleasure. But you know I actually don't feel guilty because I know I deserve it."

Kurt gave him a tight smile at what he said. "It must be good being rich right. You can have anything you want, you can buy anything you want. Its just because I'm the kind of person who believes that the best things are free. Like love for example. How about you Sebastian do you believe in love?"

Sebastian started to laugh. "Love? I don't know. But can you honestly believe that love can last a lifetime?"

"Yes I do, I mean why not. I believe in love. I believe in relationships. Why don't you try it sometimes?" Kurt replied.

After finishing their coffee Kurt asked Sebastian if he can take him home. "I would really appreciate it."

"Sure." Sebastian said.

"Thank you, oh I remembered something why don't you have dinner at my house tonight, as a sign of thanks for bringing me home. Also as a thank you for taking my boyfriend." Kurt said.

"I'm sorry?" Sebastian asked.

"To your uncle, he was so happy he got in." Kurt continued.

"It's not necessary but thank you for the kind offer."

"I insist, plus I have the house to myself so I'll just invite Blaine over as well." Kurt said as he walked away without waiting for a reply.

Sebastian looked at the shorter man suspiciously but he followed him anyway.

HUDMEL RESIDENCE

"You have a very nice home." Sebastian complimented as took in the house.

"Thank you. I'm sure Blaine will be very happy to see you here, he might even come here early. "Kurt replied as he busied himself with the cooking.

"Is there anything I can do, anything at all to help?" Sebastian offered.

Kurt turned towards him. "No its fine, if you did you might see me trying to poison your food."

Sebastian looked offended. "Excuse me?"

Kurt laughed. "Did I scare you? I'm sorry my sense of humor has been going dry these past few days."

After cooking Kurt was arranging the table when the door bell rang. "Could you get that for me? Must be Blaine."

Sebastian nodded and headed to the door.

"Hi babe…." Blaine said as the door opened a surprised look on his face as he saw Sebastian standing there. Both of them just stared at each other until Kurt arrived.

"Dinner is ready are you just going to stand there and stare at each other?" Kurt asked.

That brought them back to life and Blaine went over to kiss Kurt. "Let's eat I'm starving."

"So Sebastian do you know how to cook?" Kurt asked as they started to eat.

Sebastian shook his head. "I tried but its just not for me."

"You should try to cook more, they say a way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Kurt said seeing Blaine and Sebastian staring at each other. "But with the way you look I'm sure you know a lot of short cuts."

"I have my ways." Sebastian agreed. "But right now I'm not really looking for anything I'm just playing around" he darted a glance at Blaine. "having fun."

"So are really sure there's no one in your life right now?" Kurt asked.

"Don't have time for that, it just causes stress. Plus I don't want to act like a suspicious boyfriend when I get to have one, I don't want to be paranoid." Sebastian replied.

Kurt laughed. "I'm sure if you **get **to have a boyfriend he would be a lucky guy. Don't you think so Blaine?"

"Yeah, very lucky guy." Blaine said quietly.

"I'm very happy to be in a relationship, it makes me feel happy o know that I'm loved. If I ever found out that Blaine is cheating on me," The ambiance in the room grew tense. "I might just attack the person he's cheating on me with." Kurt said looking directly at Sebastian. "No wait scratch that, I might attack both of them actually."

"This is a really nice dinner." Blaine said trying to break the tension .

SCENE CHANGE

"I can't believe you did that Kurt. It was so embarrassing." Blaine said angrily after Sebastian had left.

"Embarrassing, why? Nothing is going on between you and him right?" Kurt asked. "I only brought him here so that we can be friends."

"Let's just stop pretending Kurt, you asked him to come here so that you can scare him. The only thing that you didn't do is straight out tell him that you think I'm cheating on you with him" Blaine shouted.

Kurt laughed. "Fine so you two aren't fooling around with each other, why are you getting so angry?"

"Because no matter how many times I tell you that I'm not cheating on you, you make it seem like I am." Blaine explained.

'_Liar.' _"Fine then. So why are you getting so worked up?" Kurt asked. "The Blaine I know won't cheat on me, the problem is I don't know if you're that same person."

"Kurt."

"I think you've overstayed your welcome Blaine. You should leave."

SCENE CHANGE

The next day Kurt went over to Blaine's house to talk everything thru. He really loves Blaine and didn't want to lose him. They need to settle everything now. He rang the door bell but no one answered, though he was pretty sure Blaine was home since his car was parked outside.

He tried the door and was surprised to see that it was unlocked.

"Blaine!" He called out as he shut the door behind him. Quietly he went up the stairs to go to his boyfriend's room. As he went nearer he started to hear groans and moans. Quickening his steps he opened the door to find Blaine and Sebastian having sex.

Blaine's face drained of color as he looked at Kurt, while Kurt just had a hand over his mouth. Sebastian quickly got off the other man and covered himself with a towel.

"Wow Blaine….just wow.." Was the only thing that Kurt could say and after that he started to walk out.

Blaine sprang into action and pulled on his jeans. "Kurt wait please." He said as he caught up with the taller boy before he can leave the house. "Kurt this means nothing okay, we were just…..it doesn't mean anything. I assure you."

Kurt turned him with tears streaming down his face. "Means nothing? Clearly you don't know what you're saying Blaine. A couple of weeks ago you said Sebastian meant nothing to you, but from what I saw earlier apparently he does."

"I'm really sorry Kurt, please this won't happen again." Blaine pleaded trying to pull the other towards him.

Kurt pushed him away. "You know what I don't care if it happens again, because we're over Blaine. You're a liar and a cheater and not the type of person I thought you were. Have fun with your slut."

**STOP**

So please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Glee is owned by FOX and Ryan Murphy and No Other Woman is produced by Star Cinema and VIVA films.

Thanks for the reviews hugs and kisses to everyone

A little fact about why I wrote this fic. First off when I saw the trailer of No other woman I was like. Oh I want Kurt to play the "mistress" because it was something new, then I wanted Puck as the husband. But then I don't think I can pair up Puck with either Sebastian or Blaine because I need a basis on how they act around each other. Sebastian and Puck never met and Blaine and Puck haven't interacted at all? Or have they, I don't remember.

But when I watched the movie Sebastian really fit in the role of the mistress, there were similarities about them. So since Sebastian was already trying to make the moves on Blaine in the show anyway, he got the mistress role. So I dropped Puck and just settled on the pairing on the show which is Klaine.

This is the last chapter please enjoy and tell me what you think.

**START**

Blaine's POV

I wasn't able to do anything as Kurt drove away. How could I be so fucking stupid? I should have anticipated that Kurt would want to talk to me after the fight that we had. He was always the first one to seek me out to fix things between us. But to come to my house unannounced he would've sent me a message first.

I walked back into my house determined to go after Kurt, if he doesn't want to see me then I'll beg him too. I'll wait outside of his house if I have to. Once in my room I saw Sebastian casually sitting on my bed fully clothed.

"I think you should leave." I said as I went past him to grab clothes from the closet.

"I think it's better that he found out." I turned to Sebastian as he said this and noticed that he had my cell phone. I yanked it away from him and scrolled on my messages, and there it was Kurt's message that he was coming over to my house. I choked up a little as I read that he finished off the message with an I love you.

"You knew that he was coming, that's why you did this." I said angrily.

Sebastian scoffed at me. "What's the matter from how he acted last night I thought he already knew. I don't understand why you're angry about this. He doesn't deserve you Blaine." Sebastian said just looking at me.

My blood boiled at what he said. "Doesn't deserve me? You don't even know him. Why did you do this Sebastian is it because you think that I would leave Kurt for you, for someone like you?"

Sebastian stared at me, anger in his eyes. "Someone like me?" he asked as he shoved me. "Why what do you think I'm like?"

I immediately stood up and shoved him back making him fall on my bed, I straddled him and pinned his wrists to the bed while he struggled beneath me. "I think you know exactly the type of person you are. What right do you have to be angry?" I yelled at him. "You have no right, do you know why because you were the one who started this Sebastian you told me what we were doing didn't mean anything, so what right did you have to do this." I continued, I got of him and I was about to leave he pulled me back.

"Don't you dare leave Blaine. Don't act all high and mighty because I know you enjoyed the things that we've done. Don't tell me that you didn't feel anything for me."

I turned towards him disbelievingly. "Feel anything for you? Is that what this is about? You thought I felt anything for you, that I loved you." I started to walk towards him and I saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes because of what I just said but I didn't care. "Is that what you wanted to hear that I love you? You know that would never happen because I don't love you."

Sebastian was breathing heavily right now, I can see tears forming in his eyes and before I can say anything else he left slamming the door on his way out.

SCENE CHANGE

Rachel's POV

When I saw Kurt at the door and the state he was in I immediately ushered him inside the house and into my room.

"Rachel I'm sorry that I came here unannounced, but is it alright if I stay here for the night? I already asked permission and I really don't want my dad to see me like this." He said to me.

I nodded my head. "Of course Kurt, you know you're always welcome here." I sat down beside him deciding not to push him on the reason why he was there, though I might have an idea.

"I saw them together." He said softly.

"Making-out?" I asked, remembering what I did last year with Puck.

Kurt shook his head and laughed sadly. "I assure you Rachel they were doing more than that."

"Do you want me to call Finn and teach him a lesson?"

"No Rachel, I….I don't want anyone to know about this okay? Promise me."

"But Kurt, why?" I asked confused, in my opinion Blaine deserves to get hurt.

"Promise me, you won't tell anyone." Kurt said looking at me intently. "Please Rachel."

"Fine I won't, but you have to tell me why."

"With you not being able to compete we need him at Sectionals." Kurt explained to me.

"I can't believe you were able to think about that after what happened." I replied to him.

"Rachel we've wanted the glee club to win since the very start, way before I met him. I'm not going to let us lose the chance of winning because of something like this. And I want what happened to just be between us. " He said to me seriously.

I don't know why but I suddenly felt like applauding him. "You're really strong Kurt."

He hugged one of my pillows tightly. "I don't know about that, I think I might still be in shock or something." After awhile though I saw his eyes filling with tears. "And now I think it's finally sinking in." He buried his face in my pillow.

I pulled him close and hugged him, he sank against me and I can feel his body shaking. I rubbed his back gently, I really felt like going to Blaine and slapping the hell out of him.

"I'm sorry about your pillow Rachel." Kurt said in between sobs.

I was just about to tell him that's it's alright when I heard my dad calling me. "Rachel, someone's here to see you."

"I'll be right back okay?" I said to Kurt who nodded at me.

Going to the living room I saw the person that caused my best friend pain, I strode determinedly at him and poked him in the chest. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked trying to contain my voice so that my dad's won't hear.

"Rachel I'm here to see Kurt." Blaine said, rubbing his chest where I poked him.

"What makes you think he's here anyway?"

"I went to his house and his dad told me he was here." Blaine explained. "Look Rachel I just really need to talk to him." He said urgently.

"You have a lot of nerve to face his dad after what you did to Kurt."

"Rachel I-" He stopped talking and was looking behind me. I turned around to see Kurt standing there.

"Kurt you should go back to my room I'll take care of this." But as I was saying this words Blaine was already walking towards him. He was about to reach out to Kurt when Kurt stopped him.

"Don't touch me." I felt a little satisfaction when he said that and I saw Blaine's arm just drop to his side.

"I just really want to talk to you." Blaine said.

"Kurt if you don't want to talk to him then I'll call my dad's to get him out of here." I piped out.

"Kurt please." Blaine said again. I saw Kurt look at him and he nodded slowly.

"But Kurt." I protested.

"Rachel I'll be fine, we just need to straighten things out (no pun intended). Is it okay if we use your basement to talk?"

"Sure."

Blaine's POV

Rachel led us down to her basement and she glared at me before she left. When I started to get closer to Kurt he raised his hand indicating that he wanted me to stay where I was.

"Did I do anything wrong? Is there anything lacking about me?" He asked looking at me with hurt in his eyes.

I shook my head. "Kurt no, there's nothing wrong with you. You're perfect." I said, not wanting for him to think that there was anything wrong with him, because there weren't. I was the one who was wrong, I was the one who had something lacking.

"Then why? Because I've been thinking about it over and over again and I still don't get it. Why did you do this to me?" He asked me, he was crying now. I wanted to hold him and to comfort him. But I know I can't do that when I was the one who hurt him.

I couldn't even formulate an answer to what he asked, because I don't know why I did something that stupid. I don't know why I let it go so far.

"I knew Blaine, I knew what was happening and seeing it with my own eyes just killed me. I lowered myself Blaine. Dressing the way I've been dressing these past few days, initiating sex to get your attention, that isn't me Blaine." He stopped and took a shaky breath, and he was hugging himself, fingers digging in his arms.

"Kurt." I said trying to take him in my arms but he pushed me away. "Don't touch me. Do you know why I did that Blaine? Because I love you."

"Kurt."

He started to wipe his tears. "Tomorrow at school I don't want you to come near me, I don't want you to touch me, and I don't want you to talk to me."

"Kurt please," I tried to hold his hand but he pulled away.

"I'm not going to tell anyone about this, because I know it might affect our performance as a group." Kurt said.

"Kurt please don't give up on me, please don't give up on our relationship." I pleaded.

Kurt laughed at me. "Blaine I don't think I was the one who gave up on our relationship first."

SCENE CHANGE

Kurt's POV

Next day at school I was glad to see that Finn was still treating Blaine the same, knowing that Rachel kept her promise and didn't tell anyone. The whole three days before Sectionals was awkward with me avoiding Blaine, because I knew for a fact that he won't listen to me and that he would try to talk to me. But I've been in this school far longer than him so I knew certain places that I can go to, where I know he won't find me. No one in glee club seemed to have noticed anything off between Blaine and me because of the impending Sectionals and it suited me greatly.

Everything was going great right now Finn and Rachel were able to convince Sam to come back and the band members are good at following the dance routine and this afternoon was already our Sectionals. I was confident that we had a chance of winning.

After the two groups have performed and we were already performing onstage, I faltered a little when I saw Sebastian at the audience. I just shook my head and continued on I'm not going to let this get to me.

Blaine's POV

After the competition Mr. Schue decided to celebrate in the choir room. I saw Kurt hugging and congratulating everyone, well except me. I felt down so I decided to go to the auditorium. As I was walking on the stage I heard footsteps behind me. I was really hoping that it was Kurt but it wasn't.

"Blaine, congratulations on your win." Sebastian said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." Sebastian said walking closer to me.

"The show is over, you should leave." I said turning away to leave but I felt him hug me from behind.

"Blaine I love you." He said as he held me close. I pushed him away.

"Sebastian stop this already, it's over between us." I replied.

"No please." He said shaking his head. "Please don't leave me, I love you." He said trying to take my hand.

"Sebastian stop, I can't do this anymore." I said trying to push him away but he was clinging on my arms.

"No it can't be. Please Blaine, what do you want me to do? Tell me what I have to do for you to love me back. Please Blaine I'll do anything." He pleaded. "Anything that you want, just please don't leave me."

"Sebastian stop okay." I said but he wasn't listening to me as he tried to kiss me.

Next thing I know he was on the ground holding his cheek. "You slut." Kurt said angrily as he started to punch and slap Sebastian who was on the ground. I tried to stop Kurt but he pulled away from me and slapped me.

He turned towards Sebastian again and started to slap and punch the taller boy who was still on the ground. "You stupid, filthy slut!" Sebastian was just trying to fend off the blows. "Please stop. Please no more"

I grabbed Kurt again and was finally able to pull him off Sebastian. 'No more please." Sebastian said as Kurt was able to give him a kick.

SCENE CHANGE

Blaine was currently sitting in one of the chairs in Lima Bean holding his usual coffee in his hand, Jeff just staring at him. The brunette gave a big sigh. "I was so stupid; I should have listened to you and ended it then."

"You didn't know that it would end like this." Jeff said.

"It would have still been the same ending, because things like this always resurface." Blaine said.

"I'm sure with time things would be fine if you patch things up with him." Jeff replied.

"My mistake is too great Jeff, I don't think I can fix this anymore."

SCENE CHANGE

Blaine just got out of school because of a project that he had to finish. He gave a sigh when he saw Sebastian at the parking lot.

"Blaine we need to talk." The taller boy said.

"I'm tired of this please just leave me alone." Blaine said as he climbed inside his car and drove off.

Sebastian also climbed in his own car and followed, trying to call Blaine.

Blaine ignored it and just continued driving, Sebastian was beeping his horn trying to get his attention, trying to get him to stop, but this just caused him to accelerate.

At the intersection Blaine didn't notice the car that run a red light and was heading towards him. A flash of car lights was the last thing that he saw before he blacked out.

SCENE CHANGE

Sebastian was sitting in the hospital chair while a nurse came close to him to give Blaine's possessions that have been recovered from the crash. A little while later Blaine's parents arrived and they were ushered to his room.

A nurse came out from the room and came to him. "Sir were you the one who came in with patient Blaine Anderson."

Sebastian just nodded. "The patient's parents are allowing his boyfriend to visit him now. You can go in the room."

"I'm….I'm not his boyfriend." Sebastian replied.

The nurse looked at him apologetically. "I'm so sorry that I assumed."

"It's fine I'll just call him right now." The nurse apologized once again and left him as he called Kurt using Blaine's phone.

When Kurt arrived Sebastian hid in one corner, he saw how Kurt frantically went to the nurse's station to find out where Blaine was. As the nurse told him he immediately went into the room.

Sebastian followed him and peeked through the glass pane on the door. He saw Blaine's mom hug Kurt tightly and how Blaine's father clapped him on the back. He then saw Kurt look at Blaine with worry etched on his face and he gently took Blaine's hand in his.

Sebastian had seen enough and turned away sitting back down in the chair that he was occupying awhile ago.

SCENE CHANGE

Sebastian saw Kurt sitting down on one of the hospital chairs in the waiting room, as the latter gave Blaine's parents some alone time with their son. "Kurt…."

The said person glanced briefly at him before staring at the walls again; a hard look was on his face. Sebastian sat two chairs away from him, mindful to keep his distance. "I wanted to talk to you."

Kurt didn't give any indication on whether he wanted the taller boy to continue on or not, so Sebastian chose to continue speaking. "It's my fault….everything that happened was because of me. I continued to pursue Blaine even though I know that you two were together because…..because I thought that if I continued to see him he would fall in love with me." Tears started to fall from his eyes, and he took in a shaky breath. "But I was only deluding myself because I know that you're the one that he loves Kurt….not me….and no matter how much time we spent together you're still the one he wants to go back to."

He knew then that Kurt was listening to him because the hard look that was on his face was replaced by a sad look. "You love him."

"i…that doesn't matter anymore….Kurt if you want to blame someone, blame me….But please forgive Blaine."

Kurt stared at him. "I do blame you, but Blaine still had a part in all of this….and about what you just said, you know you're not the right person to ask that of me. Now please go."

Sebastian stood up knowing that he had poured out what he wanted to say, before leaving however he looked at Kurt one last time. "I'm really sorry Kurt, for everything."

SCENE CHANGE

Kurt was allowed to stay at the hospital to look after Blaine by his dad. Blaine's mother also agreeing to it knowing that the person that her son would want to see the most was Kurt.

The glasz eyed boy was currently holding Blaine's hand and looking worriedly at him. He had an uneasy feeling on his chest even thought the doctor informed them that Blaine will be alright and that there would be no lasting damage. Being in the hospital reminded him of bad memories, he didn't understand why the people special to him always ended up here. First his mom, then his dad just last year, and now Blaine.

When he got the call that Blaine was at the hospital he expected the worse and freaked out. Finn had to calm him down and drive him here at the hospital because his half-brother was worried he might crash his car. Kurt had to remember to thank him later.

Seeing Blaine on the hospital bed with his arm on the sling and the bruises on his face made him realize that he didn't care that Blaine cheated on him. Made him realize of how much he cared about the shorter boy, made him realize how much he didn't want to see Blaine hurt. It made him realize how much he still loves him.

While he was lost in thought Blaine started to wake up. "Kurt…"he said hoarsely.

Widened glasz colored eyes turned towards him, worry and relief clearly visible. Kurt stood up and leaned over to him brushing his hair gently. "Are you alright? Are you pain? Should I get the nurse? I should your parents." He was just about to call Blaine's parents, but Blaine grabbed his hand preventing him from leaving.

"Please don't leave me." Blaine said weakly. Kurt looked at him knowing there was a deeper meaning to what Blaine just said. "I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry so please, please Kurt don't leave me." The younger boy pleaded while looking at him imploringly.

Kurt sat down his hand still held by Blaine. "I know Blaine ,I forgive you, and I won't leave you." He replied.

"I promised I won't hurt you again." Blaine promised.

"I know." Kurt replied.

That night Blaine never once let go of Kurt's hand, afraid that if he let go the other would leave. But the other stuck to what he said and didn't leave him, and when he had to he promised that he would come back.

SCENE CHANGE

Blaine finally got out of the hospital but he was unsure on how to act around Kurt even though the latter already said that he was forgiven. While the both of them were walking at the halls of McKinley he wanted to hold Kurt's hand but was afraid of how Kurt would react. He didn't even realize that he was just staring blankly at Kurt's hand.

"Blaine? Are you alright? Are you in pain?" Kurt asked him worriedly.

Blaine shook his head. "No, it's nothing, I'm fine. I just-"

"You just what?" Kurt prompted.

"Don't worry about it." Blaine said and even though Kurt was unconvinced he chose not to pry on it.

SCENE CHANGE

"You can't what?" Jeff asked through the computer screen.

"I can't hold his hand." Blaine said.

"Why? I thought that you only have injury on your left arm, your right hand is fine." Jeff said.

"It's not that I'm physically incapable of holding his hand, it's just that I'm scared of how he's going to react." Blaine explained.

"But every time that we visited you, and Kurt was there you were always holding his hand and he seemed alright with it." Jeff replied. "So what are you scared of?"

"I don't know, rejection?" Blaine said.

"Oh please Blaine you're worrying over nothing. Listen to me, you said Kurt already forgave you right?"

Blaine nodded his head.

"And while you were at the hospital he always lets you hold his hand every time he's there, which if I recall you telling me is every day. If he wanted to reject you, he would have just checked on you and left, and not stay until visiting hours is over."

"That's true." Blaine mumbled.

"Plus if you don't do something he might get the idea that you don't want to start over with him." Jeff said.

"What do you mean? Of course I want to start over with him."

"But you're not doing anything. The last physical contact that you had with him is hand holding in the hospital, you said you're afraid to sit with him during glee practice, the two of you don't call each other every night anymore, and you don't have your usual coffee dates anymore. He forgave you Blaine the ball is on your court now. So what are you going to do?" Jeff finished.

Blaine was contemplating everything; he did see Kurt glancing at him every time they were together at school as if he was waiting for something. "Why am I so oblivious about these things?"

"That's not new news to me." Jeff said remembering the events of last year before Kurt and Blaine got together. "Speaking of news I have something to tell you about Sebastian."

"What about him?" Blaine asked, the last time he saw the taller boy was before the accident.

"He's leaving." Jeff replied.

"Leaving what, the Warblers?"

"No he's leaving as in, he's going back to France." Jeff answered.

"Why?"

Jeff just shrugged his shoulders. "If I have to guess, then I have to say that it has something to do with what happened between you, him, and Kurt."

SCENE CHANGE

Sebastian took one last sweeping look at his dorm room to see if all of his stuff had been packed. "You got tired of all the preppies around here?" a playful tone of voice asked behind him.

Turning around Sebastian saw Blaine leaning by the doorway. He hasn't seen the shorter boy since that night at the hospital after the accident. After the talk that he had with Kurt he immediately left and didn't have the courage to visit Blaine during the duration of the other's stay at the hospital. "I just thought of certain things and figured that it would be best if I go back to France." Sebastian explained.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked, concerned.

Sebastian laughed. "It is so like you to ask something like that when you are the one who was just confined at the hospital." He said as he gestured at Blaine's left arm that was in a sling, and he also still had scratches on the left side of his face.

"I'm fine, pain killers are taking care of this." The shorter boy replied as he went inside the room completely.

"Look Blaine….I'm sor-" Sebastian started but Blaine cut him off by raising his right hand.

"Don't…" he said as he shook his head. "Don't apologize…we were…both of us were in the wrong so don't apologize."

Sebastian looked uncertain before asking the question that has been on his mind for days now. "How are you and Kurt?"

Blaine looked down at the floor before glancing at him. "We're….working things out."

Sebastian felt an uneasy feeling in his chest, which he knows is guilt as he looked at Blaine's sad expression. "I'm sure you'll both be alright." He reassured, remembering how frantic and worried Kurt was as he arrived at the hospital, how Kurt gently took Blaine's hand in his and how he stared at Blaine with a tender look in his eyes. "He really loves you."

"I know, I'm a lucky guy." Blaine said smiling as he remembered his boyfriend. "So Jeff told me that you're leaving today."

"My dad said that if I'm leaving its better that only a few people will see me go." The taller boy checked his watch. "I better be on my way right now."

"How about your stuff?" Blaine asked as both of them left the room and Sebastian closed the door behind him.

"Someone we'll pick them up later." The taller boy explained as they started to walk down the hallway. "Who drove you here?"

"Kurt, he's waiting by the car." Blaine replied.

They walked in companionable silence until they reached the parking lot. Sebastian saw Kurt waiting by the Navigator, he nodded in greeting which the other returned in acknowledgement.

"So I guess its time for goodbye." Sebastian said turning to Blaine while holding out his hand for the other to shake.

The shorter boy smiled and hugged him with his good arm; Sebastian was shocked but returned the hug, relishing it knowing it would be the last time that he would be able to hold the other boy like this. "Bye Sebastian." Blaine said but as he was about to pull away the taller boy held him still. "Blaine for all it's worth, I really am sorry for everything." He whispered.

"I know." Blaine replied at they ended the hug. "Take care of yourself."

Sebastian smiled. "You know I always do." Sebastian turned to Kurt and gave him a wave which the other returned. He got into his car and with a final wave to Blaine drove away.

Blaine stood there until he saw Sebastian's car passed through the school's gate. He then went over the Navigator's passenger side and climbed in as Kurt fastened his seatbelt. The shorter boy had trouble reaching for his seatbelt so Kurt unfastened his and reached over, careful not to press on Blaine's injured arm, and fastened it for hm. Blaine took Kurt's hand in his. "Kurt I'm sor-"

Kurt pressed a finger over Blaine's lips. "There's been too much apologies that's being said and I want to hear other words come from your mouth." Kurt said looking at him expectantly.

Blaine smiled and said the words that he was dying to say but was afraid to do so. "I love you." The smile that appeared on Kurt's face gave a warm feeling in his chest.

"I love you too." Kurt leaned over and kissed him on the lips; Blaine cupped his cheek and deepened the kiss. Pouring every feeling he has on that kiss, his apologies and regret for everything that happened, his happiness that Kurt forgave him, his love for Kurt, his promise that he won't hurt Kurt again.

**STOP**

Please read and review tell me what you think. I know I'm not good at writing endings so sorry about that. I was editing, re-editing, changing and deleting scenes and this is what I came up with.

Plus I'm going to write a Kurbastian story or is it Surt, hope you check it out.

Thanks for all the reviews that you've given for the past chapters.

amksoftball: thank you

Le-Undovoir: Kurt forgave him, I just couldn't let them be apart

Jiji

klaineout: it was just full of drama, but at least klaine ended up together

Healstrom: thankies

Jin

Klaine3

Ranibow2malfoy: I'm sorry I wasn't able to give you a Seblaine ending, I just wanted everyone to forgive each other and I know that if I ended it in Seblaine Kurt would be hurt.

Lia

MoonxStar: I hope you're happy with the ending

Susanloves

NikiGrace

leahmo34

ZaylaCooper

BloodRavenMaiden

TheFutureMrKarofsky

Brunette Chic

Whyohwhy

Xiahko

xLil' Suga Babyx

KlaineFan01


End file.
